Jason Ripley
Summary Jason has a love of fighting and has a thirst for adventure and excitement. Jason wants to fight for the greater good and will use his abilities to do so. Appearance Jason has a good build due to his career as a professional fighter. Jason has a tattoo on his chest which is a hyena (this is mainly seen in comic or animated appearances). His other tattoos are thistles on his left forearm, anchor with a common starling on his right forearm and a horizontal sword on his back. Jason has a thick faux hawk hairstyle and has multiple moles on his body which invoke the image of a spotted hyena. Jason's usual clothes are black jeans, black boots, grey plain t-shirt which is under his open short sleeve flannel shirt. He has a belt buckle which has the letters "TCB" with a lightning bolt. This stands for "taking care of business in a flash" and is a reference to Elvis Presley. His alternate skins are themed around Scottish traditional clothing and Scandinavian viking clothing. Personality Jason is a kindhearted yet awkward man with a passion for fighting. He initially joined Overwatch because he desired a greater challenge than the other fighters in his career. He can be a bit quiet most times but it's because he has difficulty talking at length. He has received the nickname "the hyena" in his career from his habit of smirking, smiling or even laughing during stressful scenarios, when lying or when fighting. The other reason for this nickname is also a result of his enjoyment of combat and short stature He likes to joke around but he can be overly serious when focused on a goal. Backstory Before becoming a professional fighter, Jason lived a quiet, directionless and purposeless life. He knew he had abilities in combat but expressed reluctance in using them because he couldn't find the right motivation for it and feared disapproval from his loved ones. He eventually joined a fighting club to satisfy his craving for violence and to gain a sense of fulfilment from his mundane, uneventful life. He was discovered at this club and he made a career from his fighting abilities and gained a high status from his career. During a championship fight, Talon attacked in the hopes of assassinating the champion because of his role as an omnic rights activist , fortunately Zarya and Reinhardt were in the building and were able to fight Talon's small group and save the champion. Jason loved the fight between the two and Talon and immediately asked to join Overwatch. despite Zarya's and Reinhardts reluctance, they both agreed to sponsor him which allowed him to gain a spot in Overwatch. Abilities Jason has a pistol as his main weapon but his best weapons are his fists weapon name: Thunderbolt 77 damage: 20/60 points of damage depending on where he shoots his target Rounds: 12 First ability His first ability is called "chin music" and Jason punches the target in the head causing 100 points of damage. The target is knocked to the ground and stunned for 6 seconds, it has the same animation as Ana's sleep dart but doesn't have the sleeping appearance or sound. it has a 6 second recharge. Second ability His second ability is called "grapple" and Jason grabs his target and can throw the target a great distance or redirect Reinhardts charge. It does 50 points of damage and can allow Jason to throw targets off cliffs or (as mentioned before) redirect Reinhardts charge. However Jason is vulnerable when holding a target. Ultimate ability Name: Hyena's cackle description: Jason's health increases to a thousand and he can deal more damage with his punching and kicking abilities. He can charge into targets and throw targets a long distance. He deals 100 points of damage to the target however he vulnerable because he is slow in this state.but his charging ability compensates this. This ability is announced when Jason loudly laughs. Trivia Jason's last name was inspired by Ellen Ripley, the main character of the Alien franchise Jason's friends names "Bud and Lou" are a reference to Harley Quinn's pet hyena's When in Ilios, Jason speaks a line from the poem The Rime of the Ancient Mariner Jason makes references to Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, Bloodsport and Rocky Balboa The achievement "THIS IS OVERWATCH" which involves using Jason's ultimate to kick a target of the edge of the map, is a reference to the movie "300" The second achievement "Crouching Tiger" is a reference to the movie Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon Category:Overwatch Agents